fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Jafar's Faulty Carriage Shop/You're a Crook!
It didn't take long to get to Jafar's place of work and fortune, Jafar's Carriages. It was a small place with lots of cars, most of them at really cheap prices, true, but not as cheap as Jafar had gotten them for. "Amir," Jafar said proudly as he brought the kids into the garage. Zinnia knew what was coming and was in no way offended. "One day, all this will be yours." Zinnia grimaced. "I knew it," she muttered. "This?" Amir asked as he looked at a junk-filled garage with lemons all over the place. By lemons, we mean the carriages, not the fruit. Jafar grinned. He pointed to the nearest car that they were going to work on today. "See this Junker? I paid fifty dirhams for her. She's got a hundred and twenty thousand miles on her, the transmission's shot, bumpers have fallen off. What do I do with her?" He used his finger to write a few more zeroes next to the hundred in the dusty windshield. "I sell her!" Jafar grabbed a can of "Super Super Glue" and started to paint it into the connecting part of a bumper with the kids on either side of him. "We really should weld these bumpers on, but that takes time, equipment, and money. So, we use 'Super Super Glue' instead." He then had the two children attach it to the old car that looked like it would fall apart from touching it. Zinnia wanted to fix it properly and probably could, thanks to some of the books she had read recently. "Go ahead, put it on there." Much to Zinnia's surprise, his older brother asked a reasonable question. "Won't it fall off?" "Definitely." Jafar kicked the bumper into place. "Isn't that dangerous?" Donatello asked innocently. Of course, it's dangerous! It'll fall apart before the first wreck if not be the cause of it! she thought to herself. "Not to me, okay?" Jafar defended. He then grinned as he clapped his hands together. "Now for the transmission." He grabbed a can of sawdust and started to put it into the engine, much to Zinnia's horror. "The sawdust quiets the gears and lets the engine run sweet as a nut... for a couple of miles." He laughed after that remark. "Daddy, that's cheating." Zinnia scolded Jafar, trying to get his father to see and listen to reason. "Of course it's cheating! Nobody ever got rich being honest!" After that was done, he went to the back and grabbed a special drill and got under the car. "Now for the mileage counter." "What are you gonna do about that, dad?" Amir asked curiously. He was intrigued by his father's ingenuity on how to run a business while Zinnia was just disgusted by it. "Twenty years ago, we could turn the numbers back by hand." He then grabbed his hat and handed it to Amir. "Here, take my turban." Amir put the turban on a nearby bench next to the 'Super Super Glue'. "But the Feds like to test the ingenuity of the Arabian businessman." He crawled under the car with some tools. Once he was happy with the wiring he had just done, he crawled out and opened the driver door. He showed his boy the drill he had in his hands. "Two-directional drill. Run it backward, and the numbers go down." He smiled as he started it. He noticed the glimmer of excitement in Amir's eyes and was pleased. "Watch the speedometer." As Jafar started drilling, the numbers went back at a rapid pace. "Cool." Amir smiled. "See?" Jafar smiled back at his son, liking where their plan was going. "Yeah," Amir replied. "Daddy, you're a crook!" Zinnia was not impressed at all. She frowned, displeased with his father's actions. Jafar was shocked. He stopped the drill and looked at his daughter. "What?" "This is illegal!" Zinnia stomped his foot to the ground. Her brown eyes filled with anger. Jafar frowned and passed Amir the drill. "Here, keep drilling." He then stood up at full height over his daughter and glared at her. "Do you make money? Do you have a job?" "No, but don't people need good cars? Can't you sell good cars, Dad?" Zinnia pleaded with her father. "Would it kill you, to be honest with just one thing in your life?" "Listen to me, you little wiseacre, I'm smart, you're dumb. I'm big, you're little." He used his hand to point these ideas out to the young girl, being the ignorant ignoramus as he is. "I'm right, you're wrong, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He grunted and then returned to his work, leaving Zinnia to ponder this. I am the only one who is legitimately smart here. You are the stupid ones. Besides, this is illegal. Zinnia thought to herself as he looked at his father's hat and the glue next to it. Time for another punishment, Daddy. she thought again. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes